Smiler
Smiler is the main antagonist of the 2017 animated movie distributed by Sony Pictures Entertainment, The Emoji Movie. She is the former supervisor of the emojis corp. She is voiced by Maya Rudolph, who also voices Julia from The Simpsons and Rapunzel from Shrek the Third. Personality At first Smiler, appeared to be a supportive and good-hearted emoji. She seemed to carry a joyful and energtic attitude, which is displayed in her introduction. She also constantly forced a smile on her face. But later, it turned out that she was really an insane, horrible, abusive, and selfish control freak. She is very cold-hearted and selfish, as shown when she threatened Gene's parents. Smiler mistakenly believes that every emoji should have only one emotion and purpose. This caused her to think of Gene as a "malfunction" and wanted him deleted as a result. Also, Smiler might have been somewhat girly. This is displayed when she told a poop emoji not to touch her. History When Gene arrives at work, Smiler can be seen explaining how the process of sending an emoji works. Later, after the text center was wrecked, Gene was called in by Smiler. She declared that he is a "malfunction" and wants him deleted as a result. She then sends bots after him, but, thanks to help of Hi-5, he manages to escape. Smiler soon discovers that Gene left Textopolis. So, she sent more of her bots after him. But, with the help of Jailbreak, Gene and Hi-5 were able to get away through the app Candy Crush. Later, when Smiler was getting ready to to delete Gene, Gene's parents, Mel and Mary, arrived and were threatened. Luckily, Jailbreak and Hi-5 arrived and disabled the bot, causing it to fall onto Smiler and fracker her teeth, although she survived. In a mid-credits scene, Smiler was seen at the "loser lounge", possibly having to lost her job as punishment for her crimes, and wearing braces as a result of her damaged teeth. She was playing and losing a game of cards with the other emojis there and looks forward towards the camera looking sad. Quotes Trivia *Smiler is the second Sony Animation antagonist to be a female, the first is Queen Victoria. *While The Emoji Movie is stated by many people to be one of the worst animated movies of all time, Smiler is stated by many people to be one of the more interesting things about the movie. *Despite being the main antagonist, she only has around 20 minutes of screen time. *In the trailer it says that Smiler is "More than a pretty face" this foreshadows Smiler's antagonistic behavior. *Smiler shares some similarities with Emperor Palpatine: **Both in the trailers are honourable leaders, only to hide their true nature. **Both have robotic henchmen on their sides. **Both are eager to kill the protagonist but also want to turn them to the dark side (despite to Smiler, that's only to protect her world and that she declared Gene must be deleted, despite that he finally became a normal meh emoji). **Both of their defeats and/or deaths are caused by their henchmen (despite to Smiler, that's only an accident). *Smiler's true colours are revealed in the first trailer when she says "Nobody leaves the phone! DELETE THEM!" *The reason Smiler became evil was because of the fact that she always had to have one emotion, being happy, which drove her insane and made her evil. *Smiler is the emoji with the most power and she did not share with anyone else, not even her Anti - Virus Bots. Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Imprisoned Category:Outcast Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Contradictory Category:Xenophobes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind